Dont Cry
by KyoxLxKiba
Summary: 2nd one-shot! woot! sry over excited. sooo, i repeat again, i do dont own, Kiba or any characters from Naruto. if only right? Any ways, im adding that Mizuki, is an OC just so everyone informed. Soo, read and enjoy please. -


** 'Why, why did you do this?' I thought to myself, nearly on the break of tears. The 16 year old girl stared at her close friend in the hospital bed. 'He looks so life-less' I added to the thoughts of guilt. " I'm so stupid! Your so stupid! You shouldn't of saved me, i would have made it...maybe...but still! You should have just worried about yourself' I thought clenching on fists. I sighed. ' No, i shouldn't say that...i should be thankful and i am but i dont want to see you like this', looking down at my knees, Akamaru laid next to my chair sleeping as he rested his own wounds. I watched tear after tear fall on my dark blue pants, making them darker. I pulled away a long black stand of hair, tucking in behind my ear. " Kiba..." I whispered to myself. 'Haven't cried since my parents died. Whipping away a tear i started to think back to how all this all happened.****  
****Flashback****  
**** " They just keep coming" I yelled throwing a kunai at the enemy. " Where do they keep coming" Kiba asked me. "I dont know" I responded panting as a kicked two of them away. I was grabbed from behind, a Kanata to my neck. I did hand moved, starting my jutsu. I yelled " Transfer no jutsu" and in that instance I was in the rogue ninja's position and his in mine. I grabbed the kanata in his stomach, even though i knew it wouldn't kill him, but surely stop him from fighting. I watched Kiba and Akamaru fight the others using Man-beast clone. Three of the ninjas came charging, using their shadow clone jutsu tripling each one of each other. I jumped up to the tree branch above me starting another jutsu. ' Crap' I thought to myself. 'I'm going to run out of chakra soon'. I had blood on my clothes some was mine and some was the enemies...but mainly mine. " Water phoenix no jutsu" I yelled causing a phoenix of water charge at the enemy. ' A few others i dont have to worry about anymore' I thought. Kiba was getting tired to I could see it in his face and Akamaru as well. I jumped down from the tree branch. ****  
**** " Kiba are you okay" I asked him. " yeah" he responded trying to keep his breath as he caused another ninja unconscious. As I thought their amount was decreasing, nine more came. " Of course they ****ALL**** come in my direction' I sighed. Unable to do another jutsu I had no more chakra, . As they drew in closer my eyes widened as I saw them throw their shuriken and kunai toward me, waiting for the worst closing my eyes. It never came, I opened my eyes looking for any signs of my blood but it wasn't my blood, it was Kiba's. He stood in front of me, my eyes widened even more then before. Kiba turned his head around, smirking. " You okay" he asked, before going unconscious. He had two kunai in one arm, a shurkien in the other, a kunai and shuriken in his leg and a shuriken in the other. A kunai near his collar bone and another two in his stomach and more. A tear ran down my cheek. I looked in anger at the few enemy still standing. "Aww look guys the little girl is upset we killed her little boyfriend over there" he rogue ninja said with a smirk. I ran toward them grabbing two kunai and three shuriken. After about fifteen minutes i finally got them completely. I went toward Akamaru who had Kiba on his as we walked back to Konoha. ****  
**** End Flashback****  
**** My tears had finally slowed down to one at a time. I felt a hand wipe away a falling tear " Dont cry Mizuki" I heard Kiba voice. My head pounced up and my heart skipped a beat. " K-Kiba" I said in a shocked tone. " I've never seen you cry before" he added looking up at me. I could still see he was tired. "Why?" I asked him. " Why...what?" Kiba asked in return. " Why...did you save me" I asked. " Because your my friend, I care about you, I 'd always save you even if my body is like this" he said smiling. **

** " You didn't have to, i would of been okay" I said looking sadly at him. Kiba sat up wincing at little " No, you wouldn't have been and i did have to save you because.." he paused almost yelling. I shocked at his reaction, " Because?" I asked confused. He sighed calming down. " Because, I love you Mizuki" he said looking away with a blush on his face. I stared wide-eyed at him and felt a blush coming across my own face. " Kiba" I said. He turned his head around to face me. " I love you too" I said looking down to hide my blushing face. Kiba gave his usual cocky grin. He leaned toward me, his finger tips went under my chin lifting my head. He went closer to me, i leaned in closer as well as his lips touched mine, he and I were kissing, my heart was beating so fast. "ahem" we heard immediately pulling away. We looked by the door to see none other than Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and all the others behind us. Both of us blushed 10 different shades of red. " awww "Sakura and Ino said as I expected. " Wow Mizuki and Kiba...who would of guessed" Naruto said smirking. " uh H-hi guy" I said embarrassed. "we just came to see how Kiba was doing but he obviously seems to be ok" Shikamaru said yawning. ****  
**** Everyone talked and said their goodbyes. I looked at the clock as it said 10:30 p.m. " Its getting late and I better get going" I said smiling at Kiba. " I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" "Wait." "What?" "Come here." I walked over to Kiba. " What's wrong?" asked. He didn't say anything but he did kiss me. " Bye" he said smiling, pressing his forehead against mine. " Bye, ill be back tomorrow." I said smiling back leaving the hospital. 'I'm glad your okay' I thought walking home. ****  
******


End file.
